1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting content by portable devices including portable terminals, tablet computers, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for transmitting content to a target receiving device as desired by a user of a transmitting device, and a device for applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content sharing and transfer between devices has become commonplace these days, and along with this, many devices of various types have been developed to receive and store content.
However, particularly in the case of wireless transmission, an increasing problem caused by the explosive growth of such device is that there can be so many receiver devices in the proximity of reception that there is increased difficulty in selecting a desired receiver device for a user to transfer content. In other words, the user of a transmitting device has to know the target device accurately among a plurality of devices prior to starting content transfer in order to prevent the problematic situation where the content is transferred to an unintended device requiring the user inconvenience of having to delete the transferred content. In addition, there are security issues with transferring content to an unintended recipient who may not just delete the transferred content, but may use the information therein for personal gain.